User blog:Flamestar
Hey guys, I need your help for some ideas. Here you can give me some ideas for fics, and I will be posting my own ideas here as well. If you want to give me an idea, keep in mind that if I go from that idea, it may end up going a different direction than you expect it to. Fair warning. Submission form: Title (if you don't got one, that's okay): Crossover (Yes/No): Summary: Main PoV: Note: I do plan for a sequel to Dragon World when it's finished, but I don't have the details just yet. Normal/AUs ''The Elemental War'' (Prequel to The Dragon World) The island of Ninosull has been in civil war for decades: Major vs. Minor element, and Man vs. Dragon. When young Soren is revealed to be a Major element, they attempt to recruit him and his friend Rolaef to the army. But when his dragon friend is recruited on the enemy side, and his two other human friends to the Minor elements, he runs. But six months have passed, and his time is up. Main PoV: Soren ''The Eight Magical Pearls'' One day, Cole becomes sick, and the others need to go find a special medicine to heal him before its too late. They also run into Cole's grandfather, Neptune, who will help them find the Eight Magical Pearls...but they must look out, for others are seeking them as well.... Main PoV: Jay Other PoVs: Kai, Zane, Neptune Crossovers ''Chaorruption (AdventureQuestWorlds) Turns out, Ninjago's just a small island in the middle of an ocean. The island of Lore, a neighbor to Ninjago, is in the middle of a war: Evil and Good vs. Chaos. When the leader of the Chaotic forces, Drakath, sets his sights on Ninjago for the next Chaos Lord, the effects are devastating. Can the ninja and the heroes of Lore team up to free Ninjago before it's completely consumed by chaotic forces? '''Main PoV:' Undetermined. ''MetalHeart (Warrior Cats) Snowflake, a small kitten abandoned by his family in the middle of a blizzard. A few humans find him, but they haven't taken him in to take care of him. Oh no, instead, they horribly mutate him, leaving him part machine - a cyborg. And one of the things they changed was his heart. Now it's missing. And now his family will pay the ultimate price. First of the Cycle of Seasons series. Season: Winter, Season of Ice and Snow '''Main PoV:' Snowflake/Zane ''Do the Time (Warrior Cats) Jaypaw was simply exploring, he thought that was what apprentices ''did. But he was horribly wrong, and when he runs into his kind's mortal enemy, he figures out why. Half-cat, half-snake creatures called the Serpentine have infected him, and he has a single day - maybe even less - to find a remedy before his loyalties are forcefully switched. Luckily, he has his brothers Stonepaw and Blazepaw to help him. Second of the Cycle of Seasons series. Season: Spring, Season of Rain and Thunder Main PoV: Jaypaw/Jay ''Choice of Exile (Warrior Cats) Flarefire went too far this time, and actually attacks one of his fellow warriors in his rage - his brother Graystar. Sent into exile, he leaves the Clan of his birth and travels away from the one who had ruined his life. But there is a rebellion planned against Graystar, and when Flarefire learns of it, the rebels prohibit him from leaving in hopes to recruit him onto their side. Now Flarefire has to make a terrible choice: Join the rebels and make Graystar suffer for what he'd done, or warn him like the loyal warrior he could be. Third of the Cycle of Seasons series. Season: Summer, Season of Heat and Choice '''Main PoV': Flarefire/Kai ''Life in Glass Shards (Warrior Cats) Mountainstar had been living a peaceful life for a leader, until StarClan comes with a message. They told Mountainstar that he had past lives, and this was his third time being reincarnated. However, there were three other cats who had been part of this cycle, and had sacrificed their lives and their places in the cycle, leaving Mountainstar alone. Now he must leave his Clan and his comfortable life in order to learn his past and repair the cycle, before the Dark Forest claims him and breaks the seasonal cycle. Fourth of the Cycle of Seasons series. Season: Fall, Season of Plenty and Preparation '''Main PoV': Mountainstar/Cole Category:Blog posts